So this is where it starts?
by justaswell01
Summary: The teen titans start school. When evil strikes will they all be able to join forces and it down? First ever fanfic hope you enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

RAVEN'S POV

It was the first day back at school. Yay me. Another dreadful year of AWFUL. I looked up at the giant gates standing in front of me, and rolled my eyes. At least I'm not the new kid like was last year. I began to walk in until I heard laughter from kids behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a new girl lying on the sidewalk with papers and books scattered all around her. I have to say I had never seen anyone like her. She had the longest, brightest orange hair I had ever seen and, let me just say the most eye-popping clothes I had ever seen. She looked up at me and smiled, a goofy but encouraging kind of smile. I gave a small smile, turned around and began to head towards my locker.

The hallways were crowded as always. Nothing too special. Just the popular kids in one area and the rest spread all around. I almost made it until I got bumped into very hard that it sent me falling.

"Hey yo creep, why don't you watch where you're going?" said the person.

"Um actually you bumped into me. Jerk" I said. I winced as soon as I said that because I knew I shouldn't have said anything because that boy has been my bully for my entire year.

"What did you just say to me?" he said.

"Nothing I'm just going to keep walking" I said.

Before I could take a step I felt something pull my short hair back and my head getting slammed into the locker. I cringed, but it wasn't that bad. I waited for the punch to come (because there is ALWAYS a punch), until I heard a voice shouting behind me.

"STOP! STOP NOW!".

My bully and I both looked the way the shouting was coming from and I was shocked to see the new girl I saw earlier running through the crowd and over to us.

"Stop. Wow you guys have a lot of people in your school" she said.

We both looked so strangely at her but instead I was smiling.

"Oh sorry. I was trying to find my room until I saw you guys. To me it looked so sad the way you treat her. It's actually disgusting. And by the way I have a question for you. ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING?" she said to him.

He just stared at her speechless.

"If you have nothing to say can you go? I really don't have all day".

He finally replied after some time.

"You're just the new girl nobody cares about. New kids don't last long here. And you better watch your back, cause that's what I'm going to break first" he said then cracked his fingers and walked away.

"Gee people are scary. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea. Thanks for that. No one has ever done that for me before" I replied.

"Well then I guess I am nice" she laughed. "Oh and by the way my name is Fla—Miranda. But some people call me Mira".

"Um mine is Rachel, but some people call me Rae".

"Can I call you that?".

"Umm sorry but were not there yet".

We both laughed. Especially her.


	2. Chapter 2

ROBINS POV

I was walking down the hallway. Trying to get past everyone who wanted to talk to me. I really didn't enjoy being the most popular kid in this bloody damn school. I was about to walk into my classroom, but heard a huge commotion in the hall. I walked over and saw the girl who sits in the back, her bully and a new girl I had never seen before with the brightest orange hair I had ever seen. And she was definitely telling that boy what he was doing wrong.

"If you have nothing to say can you please go? I really don't have all day".

I was quietly laughing to myself cause it was actually really funny.

I then walked into class, covered my face, walked over to a seat in the bottom row and hunched low. I know I said this but I really hate being popular. The two girls who I saw earlier walked in and both sat in the back row too. The girl I already knew sat next to me.

"Good morning class! Take out your textbooks to page 52" the teacher said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. People ask me, Richard if there was anything in this world, what would you like to do? I usually reply with a "I'm not sure but I will get back to you". What I really would like to do? I want to put my training for good and be a hero like my adopted father is. But he has a team, and I want a team just like him.

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Hi. My name is Miranda what's yours?" the new girl asked while putting out her hand and leaning over Rachel.

"It's Richard" I said. I put my hand into hers to shake but it was very hot. Like boiling hot. It almost burnt my entire hand. I quickly grabbed my hand out and stared at her strangely.

"Um my bad. I just…..yea" she said nervously.

I was about to reply until what felt like a billion fast earthquakes came zooming towards our classroom. Everyone braced themselves.

"WOO HOO! He is not late again! That's right! Go Garfield! Go Garfield!".

Everyone stared at him and I shook my head. Garfield. The kid that looks completely different to everyone else. The giant ears and the skin that looks like it's peeling off. He's not human, to me.

I realized something that I thought I had never realized before in my entire life at East BridgeMount Academy. I make one. Garfield makes two. And if that new girl Miranda is actually what I think she is it makes three. I could have enough people to actually make my own team. Just a few more people…or should I say….HEROES.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been posting recently, just have had a lot of school work and shit like that. Anyways here is the next chapter!

FLAMES POV (yes that is her name)

First day of school. It could've gone better. But overall it was pretty good. I made a few friends, put down a bully and almost got busted for who I really was.

I was walking home when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulders hard.

"Well, well, well. Looky who we have here. My friend I met today. Boys I would like you to meet, Miranda".

I heard snickering from behind. I turned around and winced. It was the bully I put down. Crap.

"Um hi. I really had fun meeting all of your….friends, but I really have to go" I said quickly.

I was about quickly run but he grabbed my long hair back very hard.

"Not so fast. I told u too watch your back, but I'm gonna be nice and start by breaking your legs first" he said.

He twisted my arm and threw me against a tree. Him and his friends began punching and kicking me several times. I was bruised bleeding and in a lot of pain, until I was in so much pain that I couldn't take it no more.

My eyes glowed a fierce kind of orange-red and from my hands shot out a huge gust of fire that spread throughout almost the entire forest.

The boys all got burnt and got the hell out of there. I calmed down once they left and stared all around me at the horrible mess I had made.

I sat down and tried to think of ways to 1- clean up the mess, and 2- try not to make the boys tell anyone without hurting them or anyone again.

I saw a figure walk out of shadows and stand above me.

"I'm sorry. The show is done here. You should've come back 5 minutes ago to see it" I said.

"I saw the whole thing and believe me, what I am capable of doing is much worse".

"Excuse me?".

"You see, I am not of Earth. And yet I still manage to go to the same school as you do". It was a she you could tell, and she sat next to me.

"You have caused destruction, I see. But I am able to do a lot more" she said.

I stared at her for the first time. She was beautiful. She had long, not as long as mine, but long red hair with bangs at the front. With her emerald green eyes, she was hard to miss.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Well, the people at school call me Kori. But really on this planet my name would mean Starfire" she said.

"That's a nice name. People at school call me Miranda, but my real name is Flame. Well, that's what I'm known as" I said.

"That is also a nice name. Say, are we now friends?" Starfire said.

"Sure! Just one thing. Can you tell no one about this?" I said quickly as I heard the fire engine sirens.

"Of course. Now I believe we must head out?".

"Close enough" I said as we ran out of there.

It was my first day of school and I already lost a anger issue. I knew for a fact there was way more to come.

I thought I saw a figure standing out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned there was nothing there. I shook my head a got the hell out of there with my new alien friend.

Longer chapter cause I actually knew what I was writing in this one. Hope you liked x


End file.
